Xane's New Leaf
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Xane was said to have vanished after the war in Archanea. This fanfic is my interpretation of what happened to him.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fire Emblem, Xane, or any of the canon characters. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the characters, such as ._

 _This is an idea I came up with for what happened to Xane after the end of Shadow Dragon. I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

XANE'S NEW LEAF

The war was over. Everything was peaceful, Marth was the Emperor of Archanea, and ruled over the entire continent. Xane felt that he had no business there anymore, so he departed after. No one knew where he had gone, for Xane had forsaken Archanea to find fellow Divine Dragons.

For fifty years Xane traveled the four corners of the earth, from the cold boreal forests of the northern waste to the cold mountains of the antipodes where strange creatures dwelt, searching for Divine Dragons. Eventually, at the end of fifty more years, Marth died after reigning for a total of one hundred years. His wife Caeda died almost immediately after him, and soon afterwards, the funeral was held. Xane felt like a complete stranger, and the guilt of spending one hundred years without even visiting his beloved Princey drove him mad. Xane couldn't believe that no one knew who he was - he could not find any of his friends, not even Tiki.

Xane could not live with the guilt of finding that all the nice human friends he met were dead, and no one could believe that he was Xane. They accused him of being a fraud and an impostor. Xane left mankind and cast himself out to sea on a raft.

One day, on a bright sunny day in the middle of a sea, he saw a dragon flying overhead. Xane thought that he was dead, and that he was in heaven. The dragon flew down to him and greeted him.

"What is wrong, young man?" asked the dragon.

"Huh?" asked Xane.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the sea?" asked the dragon.

"I feel rejected," said Xane. "Mankind has proven their treachery. Princey is dead and there is no life worth living. How am I supposed to spend thousands of years with grief and remorse that will consume me?" Xane was a lot more serious than he was a hundred years ago, and he did not feel like himself.

"You are a manakete?" said the dragon. Xane nodded his head. "You look like you haven't seen other manakete in ages. I know a place where we can go."

The dragon grabbed Xane and put him on her back.

"Come with me," said the dragon. The dragon flew off.

"Excuse me," said Xane, "but what is your name?"

"My name is Iphis," said the dragon.

"My name is Iphis," said Xane.

"What?" asked Iphis.

"What?" said Xane.

"No, what's your name?" asked Iphis.

"No, what's your name?" asked Xane.

"Stop repeating what I say!" said Iphis.

"Stop repeating what I say!" said Xane.

Xane laughed.

"Boy," said Xane, "I haven't laughed like that in ages. Not since Marth was alive. The name's Xane, by the way. Unfortunately, I can't transform into a dragon. I've lost the ability."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Iphis.

"Where are we going?" asked Xane.

"To a secret archipelago," said Iphis. "The Draconian Isles. It is the home of Divine Dragons who have fled their ancestral homeland after the majority of them were massacred. Our home is virtually impossible for humans to reach. The Queen of the Draconian Isles is a good woman and she will receive you well."

After fourteen days, Iphis reached the Draconian Isles, which was Iphis' home. It was a grand, luxurious place, full of manakete of all races. Xane had never seen so many manakete. The capital city looked like a second Atlantis in all its glory, with three water rings and two land rings. Iphis reverted to her humanoid form - a girl with long blue hair and a green and yellow dress with black boots.

Iphis gave Xane a tour of the island, introduced him to her family and friends, and brought him to the royal court to meet the queen. The queen, being the good woman that she was, welcomed Xane with all her heart. The manakete received Xane well, though of course they were annoyed by Xane's habit of mimicking others. Xane's stories about Marth brought some to laughter and others to tears. For the first time in over a century, Xane felt a sense of belonging.

One day, while Xane and Iphis were swimming in the middle water ring, Xane felt a little uneasy.

"You know," said Xane, "being here has made me feel happy and forget all the sorrows I've been through. I still wish Princey were alive to see me, but he's been dead for years."

"I know how you feel," said Iphis. "Humans go through too-short lives, and we do not get to enjoy human friends for much of our lives. It's like they're out of your life soon after you meet them."

"It's just hard knowing that it will be a long time before I die and get to see Marth's face again," said Xane. "I feel bad about how I acted when I was with him. I feel like a jerk for supporting the dragon tribes that created the Doluna Empire, and for hating humans for the way they had treated manakete. But now that all of my human friends are gone and I cannot find my manakete friends, I feel like now it's time to turn a new leaf. But I promise myself that the memories of my friends will always be alive in my heart."

Iphis was proud of Xane for having come to face reality.

That night, Xane and Iphis were in Xane's new apartment. Xane was relaxing and drinking tea while Iphis was talking to him.

"I want to thank you for making me feel happy," said Xane. "I couldn't have faced my fears without you."

"I am glad to have a friend like you," said Iphis.

"I am glad to have a friend like you," said Xane.

Xane smiled.

"I'm definitely glad my carefree personality is returning," said Xane. "By the way...if it's okay with you...I...uh..." Xane reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a green sapphire.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" asked Iphis.

"Yes," said Xane. "Will you!"

"I would be most honored," said Iphis. "I'll be glad to be your wife!"

"I'll be glad to be your wife!" said Xane.

Iphis and Xane laughed.

A few days later, their marriage ceremony took place at the temple in the city center. From that day on, Xane lived a quiet life in happiness with his wife. Eventually, after ten years of wedded bliss, Iphis gave birth to a son. Xane named him Marth in honor of his dear Princey. Xane knew that though Marth may be gone, his memories of his friend would never fade away no matter how many years went by.

 **THE END**


End file.
